Memoirs of a Horcrux Cup: The Slytherin Hufflepuff
by Rayniekinnz
Summary: "My story was not a long one…but I hope it will never be forgotten, Geoffrey Rasmus. When Mr Potter leaves…exit in the chaos that is sure to unfold. If the goblins question you, let them know exactly what you've found in your stay. Tell no-one my name…and tell everyone of the Horcrux who longed for freedom." Round 7 - Quidditch League Fanfiction Comp.


**Written for the Round 7 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition!**

**Team: Montrose Magpies  
****Position: Chaser 2  
****Prompts**: [word] **1. **Happy / [word]** 5**. Freedom / [style] **13.** All Dialogue

**A/N:**  
**Idek what this became, okay. Idek. **

* * *

**Memoirs of a Horcrux Cup:  
The Slytherin Hufflepuff**

"…you could hear me…all along?"

"You sound so surprised. This _is_ the Wizarding world, Geoffrey Rasmus. Self-aware objects shouldn't be too foreign to you – especially a reporter like yourself. Surely you've come across some strange things in your time?"

"W-well I...well, I suppose so. I feel a fool now, knowing you could understand my delusional rants."

"Delusional or not, they were the most entertainment I've had in eons. Granted, I have no actual concept of time."

"You do not know how long you've been here?"

"I hibernated for stretches of time before you…_arrived_. Any grasp I had was lost quickly."

"…doesn't that bother you?"

"That you, a pathetic ex-reporter managed to break into Gringotts, or that I cannot tell what the date is?"

"…the second one."

"I thought so. Such trivial things you tend to think off…to be blunt: no. It makes no difference to me."

"Don't you get…lonely?"

"…what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you must not have spoken to many people before my…arrival."

"What makes you think that?"

"…um. You're a cup?"

"So? We're speaking right now. Does that not suggest that I've done it before?"

"I'm a g_-_ghost!"

"Yes, and I'm a…_enchanted,_ chalice. How does this change the situation? The fact that as a spirit you are more aware of me?"

"…no-ones spoken to you, have they?"

"No. Only you. I've heard many a conversion, however."

"Oh, _do_—um, oh. That's nice."

"Love a good round of gossip, do you? Not surprising, with your previous occupation. You must have heard and seen many interesting things over the course of your _regrettably_ short career."

"I want to say that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, but it suits you."

"I'm laughing, I assure you."

"For you information, I _have_ reported on some rather interesting cases."

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah! Like…well…? Er…there was that time in—no, that ended alright…um…"

"I'm waiting."

"F-fine, so I'm just a boring, run-of-the-mill reporter! At least I've been out of this bloody vault!"

"…"

"…that was unnecessary. I'm sorry."

"…"

"…"

"Oh, come on! I'm sorry! Please, talk to me!"

"Desperation isn't attractive."

"Nor is your attitu—um, please, talk to me! I've not had a proper conversation since…well, ages."

"I'm tempted to say you've not had a proper conversation ever."

"…are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Perhaps."

"…"

"Are you sulking? How…_sickening_. How old do you think you are, Mr Rasmus?"

"You sound like my mother!"

"…?"

"…well, obviously she called me Geoffrey…which reminds me: what's your name? If you have one, anyway."

"…Marvolo. I was called that…once upon a time."

"Marvolo? How…quaint."

"Hm."

"So…um, these conversations you chanced upon…what were those? They were outside the vault, I'm guessing?"

"Mostly. I've had a few…visitors, since being put in here."

"Why _are_ you in here? You don't look like something that would have been bought by the owner of this vault..."

"Certainly not. Well, I suppose being dead you don't have much else to do…perhaps I should tell you my story – a short story, but a story nonetheless."

"Your…story? Like, a memoir?"

"Memoirs of a Cup? Sounds…_stimulating_."

"You mock me now, but I would have—well, _died_, to write something like this in the prime of my career! The public lap this stuff up like its gold!"

"A talking cup and his adventures?"

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds kind of…_dumb_."

"…"

"Come on, that was a good one!"

"Hilarious. Do you want to hear or not?"

"YES! I mean, yes…That would make me very happy."

"Hm. Well settle back then – as in, stop looking as if you're about to lose control of your bladder and sit down! Don't pull that face, I may not have eyes but I'm quite aware of what you're doing! Now…I suppose I should give you some backstory first…are you going to sit still or do I have to come over there and _make_ you?"

"I'll sit still, thanks! I wish I had something to take notes with, though…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…was that quill there the whole time?"

"Yes."

"…oh. Well – continue, please."

"_Anyway_…I wasn't always like this, you know – an enchanted chalice, to be more specific. I used to be a boy – a man, really – and a wizard like yourself. I was…normal. I had feelings, I had dreams, I had…friends and I _lived_. He took that all away from me.

He said that he loved me…I was so important to him, to his cause…and then he just _left_. He shattered my whole world and locked me in this blasted form!"

* * *

_"My precious…you'll be safe, you'll see. She'll take such good care of you, she's so dedicated to me – hopefully even more dedicated than my dear friend Abraxas. You remember him, don't you? Your brother is guarded by his wand. He'll most likely be passed onto his son, though I don't blame him. As his health deteriorates, so does his dedication to the cause. Young Lucius however…he will be a nice addition."_

* * *

"This man…he locked you in that form?"

"You sound…horrified. I sympathise."

"That is barbaric! Dark magic! How—how could he do such a thing?! And to someone he '_loved'_?!"

"He loves no-one…not even himself."

"…please, continue with your tale."

"Very well. I was sent away, as you may have guessed. Placed straight into the hands of this woman – a woman who claimed to love me too…perhaps even more than _he_ dared to…"

* * *

_"Such an honour…the honour of all honours! My Lord, entrusting me with his most prized! Be still, my heart—BE QUIET, RODOLPHUS! OUR LORD DIDN'T ENTRUST ANYTHING TO _YOU_, SO IF I WERE YOU I'D SHUT MY MOUTH BEFORE IT WAS SHUT FOR ME!"_

* * *

"…she sounds…pleasant…"

"I assure you, she wasn't."

"Is that how you got here? This woman…was she—?"

"Don't say her name! It gives me shudders, even to this day!"

"…right. Um, was there more? If she put you in here…"

"My story isn't very long, I'm afraid…but it didn't end when I was stored here. Sometimes the goblins like to check what's in the vaults…"

* * *

_"So much gold…sitting here, doing nothing but collect dust. What a shame."_

_"We could always…charge interest…for keeping it here, unopened for so long…"_

* * *

"The goblins…they steal from the vaults?"

"They don't steal – not in the plainest sense of the word, anyway. It was an…enlightening conversation."

"…why did you tell me this? The goblins, this man…and _her_?"

"You always wanted a story like this, no?"

"Hearing you talk about them…this is personal. I could never write this down – I could never capture the tone of your voice or the emotions you're feeling. Why…would you share this with me?"

"…"

"Mar—_what was that?!"_

"Hide behind the chest—NOW! They must not know you were in here!"

"Who—!"

"My story was not a long one…but I hope it will never be forgotten, Geoffrey Rasmus. When Mr Potter leaves…exit in the chaos that is sure to unfold. If the goblins question you, let them know exactly what you've found in your stay. Tell no-one my name…and tell everyone of the Horcrux who longed for freedom."

* * *

_"Come to set me free, Harry Potter?"_

**End**


End file.
